


A solution

by Will_Solaces_sister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister
Summary: Paul give Percy a suggestion that he thinks is crazy. But... maybe it could work.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 31





	A solution

Percy stepped into the apartment and tossed his keys onto the table by the door. Then he walked into the kitchen and sank onto a chair at the table dropping his backpack to the floor. He sighed heavily and put his head into his folded arms on the tabletop. His stepdad Paul turned from where he was standing at the stove cooking dinner and asked “rough day?” giving him a small smile.   
Percy lifted his head just enough to see Paul. “Long day.” His voice was muffled by his arms so Paul could barely make it out when he added “I had a panic attack in world history.”   
Paul dropped the spoon he was using to stir the spaghetti sauce and dropped onto his knees next to Percy’s chair, his hand reaching up to touch his stepson’s shoulder. “Are you ok?” He asked, giving Percy’s shoulder a quick squeeze. Percy shrugged and sat up straight. “I’m fine I guess.” His voice came out sounding way more defeated than he had meant it to however, and he was sure that Paul did not believe that he was fine.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Paul asked sitting in the chair next to him.   
Percy furrowed his eyebrows for a minute like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, then he took a deep breath. “Today in world history we started our unit on Ancient Greece. That doesn’t sound too bad right? At least I know I’ll do well on the test. Except that the teacher started the class by talking about how the world was created according to Greek mythology. Which means I had to sit through a lecture about Gaea and Tartarus and I tried not to pay attention but she kept saying their names and I couldn’t help it, I saw his face and then, probably because the gods hate me, I sneezed and it wasn’t even like I got a bloody nose but it triggered my memory and Miss Jordan kept talking about Gaea and Tartarus and their children and I freaked out. I couldn’t breathe and she had to stop so someone could get the nurse and then it’s not like I could tell the nurse. ‘Hey sorry I freaked out because my world history lesson triggered memories of that time I literally went to hell and then fought the Ancient Greek goddess of the earth.’ so I just sat in her office until I calmed down and then I told her I fell asleep and had a nightmare and she let me go.” Percy didn’t realize it until he had finished talking but at some point during his speech he had started to cry. He reached up and brushed the tears off his cheek   
“Percy.” Paul reached out and grabbed his forearm, giving it a comforting squeeze. Percy gave him a grateful look and then took another breath. “I’m fine.” He said, this time sounding more sure. “I just... I wish I had some way to... I don’t know.. I just don’t want this to control me.”   
Paul nodded sympathetically. “You need a way to work through the trauma.”   
“I know but it’s not like I can go to therapy. If I told a therapist I was having panic attacks because I’m the son of a Greek god and fought in two wars against mythological creatures I’d be committed.” Percy said. “I mean I talk to Annabeth about it a bit but I’m always afraid to push her too far and I don’t know... Plus ever since she joined the architecture club at her school she’s had fewer nightmares and I think she’s using it to like channel her feelings or something idk but it feels like she’s moving on and I’m... not.”   
“Maybe you should do that then?” Paul said standing up to turn off the stove before the spaghetti sauce burnt to a crisp.   
Percy faced him a confused look “you think I should join the architecture club? Because that’s not really my thing and also I’m pretty sure my school doesn’t have one.”  
Paul sat back down and shook his head. “No. Not architecture. But something like it. An activity or something that you can use to channel your feelings or even just distract you from them for a bit. Like maybe you could join a sports team.”   
Percy thought about that for a second and nodded. “So I need a new hobby?”   
Paul scratched his beard pensively then his eyes lit up. “Why don’t you join the swim team?”   
Percy laughed, then he saw the look on his stepfather’s face and realized he wasn’t kidding. “Paul no. I’m pretty sure that’s cheating.”   
“So you just don’t swim as fast as you can. Come in second place all the time. I think it could be good for you. Being in the water makes you feel better. I think it’s a good idea Perce.” Paul said, placing a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Just think about it.”  
“I’m home!” Sally’s voice came from the hallway. She stepped into the kitchen and saw her son and husband sitting at the table, Percy with a thoughtful look on his face, Paul with his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “What’s going on guys?” She asked, looking from Percy to Paul.   
Percy looked up at her and smiled. “I think I’m going to join the swim team.”


End file.
